filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Hanks
Tom Hanks – amerykański aktor, reżyser i producent urodzony 9 lipca 1956 w Kalifornii. Jest synem Amosa Mefforda Hanksa (pochodzenia angielsko-walijskiego) i Janet Merilyn Frager (pochodzenia głównie angielskiego). Żonaty z Ritą Wilson. Filmografia * Anioły i Demony (Angels & Demons, 2009) jako Robert Langdon * Wojna Charliego Wilsona (Charlie Wilsons War, 2007) jako Charlie Wilson * Simpsonowie: Wersja kinowa (The Simpsons Movie, 2007) jako on sam (głos) * Kod da Vinci (The Da Vinci Code, 2006) jako Robert Langdon * Ekspres polarny (The Polar Express, 2004) jako Hero Boy / Konduktor / Ojciec / Hobo / Scrooge / Święty Mikołaj (głos) * Terminal (The Terminal, 2004) jako Viktor Navorski * Ladykillers, czyli zabójczy kwintet (The Ladykillers, 2004) jako Profesor G.H. Dorr * Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz (Catch Me If You Can, 2002) jako Carl Hanratty * Droga do Zatracenia (Road to Perdition, 2002) jako Michael O'Sullivan * Kompania braci (Band of Brothers, 2001) (serial telewizyjny) jako Angielski oficer * Cast Away: Poza światem (Cast Away, 2000) jako Chuck Nolan * Zielona mila (The Green Mile, 1999) jako Paul Edgecombe * Toy Story 2 (1999) jako Woody (głos) * Masz wiadomość (You've Got Mail, 1998) jako Joe Fox * Szeregowiec Ryan (Saving Private Ryan, 1998) jako Kapitan Miller * Z Ziemi na Księzyc (From the Earth to the Moon, 1998) (serial telewizyjny) jako Jean-Luc Despont / Gospodarz / narrator * Szaleństwa młodości (That Thing You Do!, 1996) jako Mr. White * Toy Story (1995) jako Woody (głos) * Apollo 13 (1995) jako Jim Lovell * Forrest Gump (1994) jako Forrest Gump * Filadelfia (Philadelphia, 1993) jako Andrew Beckett * Bezsenność w Seattle (Sleepless in Seattle, 1993) jako Sam Baldwin * Ich własna liga (A League of Their Own, 1992) jako Jimmy Dugan * Marzyciele czyli potęga wyobraźni (Radio Flyer, 1992) jako Starszy Mike * Fajerwerki próżności (The Bonfire of the Vanities, 1990) jako Sherman McCoy * Joe walczy z wulkanem (Joe Versus the Volcano, 1990) jako Joe Banks * Turner & Hutch (Turner & Hooch, 1989) jako Scott Turner * Na przedmieściach (The Burbs, 1989) jako Ray Peterson * Puenta (Punchline, 1988) jako Steven Gold * Duży (Big, 1988) jako Josh Baskin * Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya (Dragnet, 1987) jako Pep Streebeck * Zawsze, gdy mówimy żegnaj (Every Time We Say Goodbye, 1986) jako David * Nic ich nie łączy (Nothing in Common, 1986) jako David Basner * Skarbonka (The Money Pit, 1986) jako Walter Fielding * Ochotnicy (Volunteers, 1985) jako Lawrence Bourne III * Człowiek w czerwonym bucie (The Man with One Red Shoe, 1985) jako Richard * Wieczór kawalerski (Bachelor Party '', 1984) jako Rick Gassko * ''Plusk (Splash, 1984) jako Allen * Zagrajmy w "Lochy i potwory" (Mazes and Monsters, 1982) jako Robbie Wheeling * Bosom Buddies (1980) jako Kip "Buffy" Wilson * On wie, że jesteś sam (He Knows You're Alone, 1980) jako Elliot Nagrody * Oscar dla najlepszego aktora za rolę w filmie Forrest Gump (1994) * Oscar dla najlepszego aktora za rolę w filmie Filadelfia (1993) * Nagroda Emmy w kategorii najlepsza reżyseria miniserialu, filmu telewizyjnego lub dramatycznego programu specjalnego za Kompania braci (2002) * Złoty Glob za rolę w dramacie Cast Away (2000) * Złoty Glob za rolę w dramacie Forrest Gump (1994) * Złoty Glob za rolę w dramacie Filadelfia (1993) * Srebrny Niedźwiedź dla najlepszego aktora za rolę w filmie Filadelfia Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy